


No More Secrets

by MyLungsHaveGoodIntentions



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cheating, Coming Out, F/M, Gay, M/M, Secrets, boyfriend - Freeform, comingout, listening, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 13:04:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12818139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLungsHaveGoodIntentions/pseuds/MyLungsHaveGoodIntentions
Summary: Its time to stop hiding their relationship.





	1. Chapter 1: Overheard

It was a Saturday night and Mrs. Harrington was in the basement doing laundry when she heard a knock at the door upstairs. She placed the shirt she had just folded into a basket and began to walk up the steps when she heard the door open. 

"Billy?" She heard her son say. Who was Billy? She stood at the top of the steps and decided to listen, curiosity getting the best of her. 

"What're you doing here?" He continued

"I needed to talk to you.. I know I fucked up" an unfamiliar voice responded. Billys voice. "I dont know why I did what I did but I'm so sorry Steve.." 

"Sorry doesn't really change anything.."

"Please" the voice sounded distressed. "Steve I know you dont want to see me-"

"Then why are you at my house?" Steve interjected. 

"Because I need you to know I realize what I did was disgusting. You trusted me and I fucked up.."

"If I didnt go to the party and see your tongue down her throat I'd have no idea anything even happened. How is that fair to me?"

Billy kissed Nancy? Nancy cheated on Steve? She felt guilty for listening. Was Billy a good friend of Steves? Why else would he have come here to apologize? Why would Billy kiss Nancy? 

"I was wasted, Steve. Thats not an excuse but I was and she came onto me." Nancy came onto him? There was always something about that girl that rubbed her the wrong way. She always seemed too perfect, like she was covering something up. "Not that thats an excuse either but its not like I went there that night to try to hurt you"

"Why are you here, Billy?" Steve spat out.

"Because I want things to go back to the way they were. Just no more secrets this time. Im tired of hiding." It was silent for a moment. Mrs. Harrington was listening hard waiting for someone to say something. As wrong as this was she wanted to find out what was going on.

"No more secrets at all?"

"No secrets at all.. I dont care what people say or what happens. I cant watch you walk away.. " it was silent for another moment. 

Walk away?

"You're not just talking out your ass, are you Hargrove?"

"Steve.. You are the most important person in my life. I love you, everything about you. I've been going crazy thinking about what an idiot I was to fuck up what we had. I want people to know how lucky I am to be with you.. Can you please forgive me? I hate myself for hurting you."

"You already know I love you Billy.."

She could hear slight noises but couldn't make out exactly what it was she heard. Did she really just listen to Steve and another man, this Billy guy, say they loved each other? Say they were in a relationship with one other? She thought he was with Nancy still but apparently she was wrong. Her train of thought was broken when she heard them talking once more. 

"--But my my moms home.."

"No more secrets, princess. If you want to tell her I'd love to meet her."

Did he just call her son princess?

"Yea... yea I just.. i guess I never really thought about telling her.. or Nance.. or the kids.. or my dad. I dont know how hed react, we never really got along."

"You dont have to tell her. I can still meet her as just your friend"

"No. Ill introduce you to her. I want her to know you.."

Mrs. Harrington snuck back down the stairs as quietly as she could and began to fold the laundry again. Everything she just heard played in her head. 

A few minutes went by before she heard the basement door crack open. "Mom" Steve yelled. "You down here?"

"Yes, Sweetheart. Just finishing up the laundry I'll be up in a moment."

"Alright." He answered. 

'This is it' she thought grabbing the laundry basket. Time to meet this Billy guy.


	2. Chapter 2: Know your worth

"Alright, shell be up in a minute" Steve said walking towards Billy who was leaning on the kitchen counter. 

"Do you think she has any idea her son likes cock" he whispered smiling. 

"Shutup" Steve said looking back at the basement door to ensure his mom didnt hear. "She doesnt know much about me. Im not really sure how shes gonna react.." 

"No straight guy spends as much time on their hair as you do" Billy smiled. "How was that not a give away?" Steve couldn't help but laugh. There was silence for a moment before Billy spoke again. "I really do love you, ya know.. I meant it when I said that.."

Steve nodded his head and smiled. "Yea.. yea I know. Just sucks you waited until you messed up to finally say it.."

Billy brushed the side of Steves cheek. "I know. I'll make sure I say it on our good days too.." he whispered. The sound of the basement door caused Billy to quickly retract his hand and Steve to turn around. His mom walked up staring at the two of them, putting the laundry basket on the table. 

"Hi" she smiled. "Who's your friend, Steven?" Her eyes were looking Billy up and down as she moved away from the basket, grabbing a glass and a bottle of wine. 

"Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Harrington. My names Billy.. Billy Hargrove."

"Nice to meet you also, Billy" she answered pouring the wine into her glass and taking a sip. She walked to the table in the kitchen and took a seat, facing Steve and Billys direction. "You look awfully familiar have I seen you someplace before?"

"I'm on the same basketball team as your son" He answered. 

"Shes never actually been to one of my games" Steve said turning to Billy. "Besides she hasnt been home much sense the season started."

"Due to your fathers work" Mrs. Harrington replied as if to clear her name. "It's not like we just leave you because we want to Steven. This house does not pay for itself." She took another sip of wine. "So you know each other from basketball?" She asked motioning her hand in the air. "Basketball friends?" An awkward silence filled the room for a few moments. 

"Billys more then a friend, Mom.." Steve replied. 

"So then just what is he, Steven?"

"Billys my boyfriend.. hes been my boyfriend for a few months." 

She finished off the glass of wine, then rested the glass in front of her on the table. 

"What happened to Nancy?"

"We've been done mom.. were just friends."

"And you've decided you're attracted to men?" She asked Steve while looking at Billy. 

"Its not like I decided that over night, Mom.. Ive always been."

She looked back at Steve "Men and Women?" More silence. 

"Im not really all that attracted to women.."

Mrs. Hargrove began to pour another glass of wine. "You've had many girlfriends, Steven." She didnt take her focus off the wine going into the glass. 

"I guess I just thought I was supposed to."

"You loved Nancy"

"I cared about Nancy. I love Nancy as a person. Im not in love with her."

She placed the bottle back on the table and once more looked at Billy. 

"And you care about my son?"

"Yes m'am" he responded. 

"Listen boys," she began, placing both arms in front of her and learning forward in her seat. "I overheard the conversation you had before I came upstairs. As far as who you want to date Steven, all I can ask is you find someone who makes you happy and treats you right." She looked at Billy. "My son obviously forgives you so this one time I guess I'll have to trust his judgment. But if you hurt my son again, you're dealing with me."

"Yes m'am" Billy answered. 

Mrs. Harrington kept her gaze on Billy. "He's cute Steve, but looks fade. You make sure you pick someone with a good soul." She looked at her son. "I may not be home a lot, but I love you so much. Know your worth. Youre a Harrington." She began to drink her wine again and stood up. "Im going to go take a bath.." And with that, she was gone, leaving the laundry on the kitchen table and Billy and Steve alone.


End file.
